


Close Your Eyes

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: A Villanelle Poem about Celi and Juice at S3 Ep12 right before SAMCRO gets hauled off to jail. Celi's words to her Old Man to get both of them through it. Influenced from 'Satisfied' by Molstrom.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For Molstrom.

I am with you, Papi. Close your eyes.  
Prison walls be damned to their cores.  
Our spirits intertwined as one.

Take no heed of lies,  
of unfaithfulness. I am & will always be yours.  
I am with you, Papi. Close your eyes.

My love for you, a lustrous prize  
most profound. Gleefully dancing on crystal shores.  
Our spirits intertwined as one.

Taste my skin as you make it rise   
to the yearning of your will that roars.  
I am with you, Papi. Close your eyes.

Catching my breath in surprise  
at the depths you find past my doors.  
Our spirits intertwined as one.

Anyone who hears shall envy the highs  
and lows that helplessly escape me; as the cumming soars.  
I am with you, Papi. Close your eyes.  
Our spirits intertwined as one.


End file.
